1. Field of Invention
Theft resistant receptacle.
2. Prior Art
In apartment buildings, newspapers customarily are distributed by placing them on the floor in front of the doors of the apartments of the subscribers. The papers can be picked up readily and carried away by tenants or trespassers without a great likelihood of detection. To restrain such petty thefts, various holding devices have been provided. The prior devices for this purpose are permanently fastened to the apartment door or frame. Many are in the form of receptacles which are closed at one end and which have at the other end, a restricted entry passage through which the paper can be pushed while tightly rolled, but through which removal is difficult after the rolled paper, having been released, has expanded within the container. Generally, a receptacle door, held closed by a padlock, is provided at an end, or in the side, of the receptacle, so that the paper can be easily removed by unlocking and opening the receptacle door.